Guess the F in Alfred F Jones!
by GemmaniGirl
Summary: America was surprised that no one could guess what his middle name was. To him, it was so painfully obvious. And yet not one person could figure it out! So it had become a tradition at Meetings for the Nations to guess. But no one ever guessed right.


**Guess the F. in Alfred F. Jones!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia in anyway shape or form. But I do love its creator for making history so much more interesting!

(-)(-)(-)

He had always known his name was America, ever since he had come to be. And it was England who had given him his human name, Alfred Jones. It had not been until after he'd broken ties with Great Britain that America began introducing himself as Alfred **F.** Jones. And no one, not even England or Canada, knew what that F stood for. It was a secret that only America knew the answer to. He liked having that secret.

As a result though, it had become a tradition before each World Conference Meeting to play 'Guess the F. in Alfred F. Jones'. It was a simple game, started by Italy one random day. Before each meeting, Italy would always go up to America, and stare at him intently, before shouting a random name that started with an F. He was always wrong. But before the young country realized it, other Nations became involved. So a set of rules, of sort, was set up. The game would occur before the meeting, and participants would only get one guess each. America always got a kick out of it.

"Ve… What about Franklin!"

"Wrong-o!"

"Eeeh!? But I thought…" America chuckled, watching Italy's face scrunch together as he thought, before writing down the rejected name on a piece of paper, which appeared to have a rather long list of names on it. He could see some of the other Nations scribbling down the name as well, making the bespectacled young man laugh even more. He loved the game!

"It's probably something ridiculously stupid," England quipped irritably, as per usual. And America smirked; oh how he loved holding the single name over his ex-big brother. And as per usual, the tea-drinking man rolled his eyes before commenting on how foolish they were all being. But just like every other time, whenever someone would make a guess, America would see England scribbling the rejected name down on a piece of paper. And he always felt his grin grow deviously at that. He loved the fact that the mystery drove England crazy. He loved the fact that no one could guess the simple name!

Though, America was surprised that no one could guess. To him, it was so painfully obvious. And yet not one person could figure it out! Naturally he was not going to tell anyone. Where would the fun in that be? Plus, it was bit of an embarrassing type of middle name. Most of them probably would just laugh, and remark that he was an idiot for choosing it. America doubted they would understand why he had chosen that as a middle name. They would not understand the significance of the single word. What the name meant to him.

So they all kept guessing wrong. But if one day someone would guess right, America would happily tell them they were correct. After all, heroes never lied.

"I don't understand why you like horror movies so much eh," his little brother, Canada, remarked that night after the meeting. America blinked, in the middle of eating his hamburger. His brother had come over to his house, agreeing to watch a scary movie with America in place of Japan, who had a last minute meeting to attend and had to cancel. America swallowed his mouthful of food, grinning widely.

"Because there awesome, duh!"

"You always get scared…"

"Heroes don't get scared." America pointed out, his brother rolled his eyes. They sat on the sofa, watching the previews of the DVD. No heroes never got scared, so even if America _appeared_ to be terrified by the movie, he wasn't.

At least he wouldn't _admit_ that he was frightened. Especially to his brother!  
"Eh… Al?" He tore his gaze away from one of the trailers.

"What's up Matty?" America responded, slipping into the use of their human names. Canada was looking down, petting that bear he always carried with him. He looked like he was trying to say something, but wasn't sure how to phrase it. America just sat patiently, cocking his head to one side, his half eaten burger temporarily forgotten.

"Your name… I mean your middle name…" America laughed.

"Oh, so you wanna play 'Guess the F. in Alfred F. Jones'? Didn't you have enough of that earlier today?"  
"I think I figured it out though!" Canada looked up, his eyes shining with excitement. Again the American laughed, before he stretched out, turning his attention to his generally forgotten brother.

"Alright then Matty, out with it! What do you think my middle name is?"

America kept grinning, knowing there was no way his brother could figure it out. No one ever did, despite how obvious it was.

But that look of excitement didn't lessen as Canada spoke his guess. The one word that America cherished above all else. The one word he thought was so painfully obvious, and yet no one had ever guessed it right. The word he had chosen, by himself, as a middle name. And as his brother said it, America felt his grin become wider.

Someone had finally figured it out.

"Freedom."

(-)(-)(-)

**When I first saw America's human name was Alfred F. Jones… I immediately thought the F stood for Freedom XD; Was I the only one? Probably. Anyways, just wanted to finally write something for Hetalia. I'm scared the characters might be OOC though… **

**I'm sorry the summary was so lame D:  
**

**I hope you readers enjoyed this strange one-shot XD And another person's guess at America's middle name~**

**EDIT: XD I completely forgot, until pointed out to me by Kouga Myazawa, that technically Amerigo Vespucci was the one who discovered America in history (silly history classes always focused on Columbus, slipped my mind). So technically... It would have been Italy who'd given America the name America... Which, amuses me for some reason. So I edited the beginning a little bit XD; How does naming work in the Hetalia universe?**


End file.
